The Lord of the Digimon
by PicesStar
Summary: This is humor.have fun.
1. the digivices

Authors note: I don't own Digimon. I will not say this again.

The Digivices

By-PicesStar

****

It was a normal day at Tim's house. Kim was beating Josh over the head with a frying pan. And Tim and Christi were playing the Harry Potter trading card game.

"yay" Tim screamed. "I won!"

"So you won with a stupid mountain troll." Said Christi. "Big deal." 

"what?! big deal?! Those things are supposed to be stupid!"

"no"

"yes" 

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!"

__

bang!

Kim and Josh just banged Tim and Christi in the heads with frying pans.

( Hey thanks!)

"who said that?" pondered Josh.

(it's me! You're omnipotent author!)

"okay" said Tim in a long tone like this _-ooooookaaaaaaay-_

"stop talking to us"

(how rude! Fine. Bye.)

"that was annoying." Said Kim.

"you should talk Mrs. Shmoopi woopie bear pjs" joked Josh

Then Kim grabbed Josh around the neck hoping to choke him.

"that I where! that I where!" yelled Josh.

Just then Tim and Christi's little sister poked in and said "you where Shmoopie woopie bear pjs too?" then went back upstairs.

Let me (the omnipotent author) back up.

Tim is 9 years old. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and is very short. (just so you know that handsome dude is me)

Christi is 14. She has brownish-blond hair, green eyes and is pretty short for her age.(not that I'm insulting her)

Kim is 13. She is tall for her age, has.. well I don't know what kind of eyes she has, and has the same color hair as Christi.(did I mention her short attention span?)

Josh is 10 at the moment. He has the same color hair as the girls, has… I don't know what color eyes he has, and is an inch taller than Tim. (he's in 5 grade and he's 9 can u believe it?)

Just than a light came and four devices came in front of them.

" are they..?" Tim wondered.

"they are… digivices!!!" shouted Kim.

This story is 30 chapter s long, so expect 29 more chapters, and tell me what you think. 

****


	2. Into the digiworld

Authors note: in case you are wondering I do not own digimon. thank you. also this is going to be a 12 chapter story, not 30, I made a mistake with the chapters so it won't be as long as you think.

Tim's pov: last time a light came out of the tv and then digivices came out. wonder what's next? _–smack-_ I'm the omnipotent author. I'm supposed to know what's next.

Chapter 2

Into The Digi-World

"If they are digivices then why did they come out of the tv?" questioned Kim.

"don't know but we should just leave them alone." Pointed out Tim. "Right Josh? Josh? Josh?" 

Josh wasn't listening, as always. He was going closer and closer to the tv. On his way he picked up one of the digivices( the color was purple). When Josh touched the tv he vanished. " well let's go. Take the arctic colored one Kim." said Tim. " Christi the fucia one, and I'll take the glacier one. Now let's go.

(p.s. the digivices look like gameboy advances. So think of the colors of the gameboy advances to figure out what color they are.)

they touched the screen and they vanished. 

10 minutes passed and during that time the guys (and girls) were unconscious. when Tim woke up he saw numbers all around him.

"oh….. computer language, I'm goin back to sleep, ZZZZZ…. Wait, computer language, yikes!" hollered Tim. " I must be in data world."

Just then Tim noticed a little, cute, fuzzy dragon on him.

"oh, it's only a digimon on my stomach that woke me up, wait, a digimon, yokes a second time!" yelled Tim

Tim soon reallized that the others were awake and running away from a digimon. Tim recognized them as the ones he made up last year. Their names were Dratmon (the dragon dude on Tim's stomach), Waspmon (a beelike digimon who had three stingers and was chasing Josh ), Psychomon (a fox like digimon that looks like Renamon, but got caught in a big explosion which transformed her into a different digimon and is now chasing Kim), and Butterflymon (a butterfly like digimon that looks like a butterfly and has a crown and is chasing Christi).

" wait, don't run away guys!" yelled Tim. " there the digimon I created for the team, remember? they just think they're your partners, which technically they are."

"oh yeah" they all said.

'right, hi Tim!' said Dratmon.

" so, your digimon is a wimpy little dragon, big deal." Kim said to Tim.

  
" oh yeah, show her Dratmon." Said Tim.

' as you wish' Dratmon said laughing. ' Dratnado!'

soon Kim was spinning in a whirlwind. it was so powerful that Kim started falling to the place down under the dark sky.

" lets go." Tim hissed. (no he's not a snake)

as they got to the bottom it got lighter and soon they were at the bottom.

' welcome to the digi-world' said Waspmon.

"so you can talk, and you were silent the whole time, in fact Dratmon was the only digimon that talked at all." Josh said.

" well we know one thing" Tim said jumping on something. " Kim makes a good trampaline."

just then they noticed Kim on the ground and something lurking around….

To Be Continued…….


	3. The worker of the lord and the lords lai...

authors note: if you don't like the story, but still like digimon, read my next digimon fan-fic 'Digital Bowl'. It is cool and a lot of fighting. At the end of the story I'll give you the dough on it. right now enjoy this story, and if you don't like it, read some of my other fan-fics.

Kim's pov.: hi. Last time we were running away from digimon when we vanished through the tv, and than something was lurking around when Tim ( the nutterbrain, and Josh and Christi think that to) jumped on me and _– bang - _Tim just hit me in the head with a frying pan because I called him a nutterhead.

Tim's pov.: teach you to call me a nutterbrain, now where's Christi and Josh…..

Chapter 3

The Worker of the Lord and the Lord's Lair

' get down!' yelled Psycomon. 

suddenly a voice came along with a shot of water. ' waterlog!' yelled the voice.

Tim checked his digivice and a miniature picture of the digimon with the water appeared with some words: 

Name: Kingdramon

Special Attack: Waterlog

Description: can kill any fire digimon with Waterlog attack

Level: Mega

' wait, your not working for the Lord.' Said Kingdramon.

" what Lord?" asked Josh.

'the Lord of the digimon, I used to work for him, but I got kicked off the team so now I want revenge.' Kingdramon answered. ' to find him, go to the Apocalypse tower.'

" Apocalymon?" asked Tim. " I thought he was defeated in season 1 of digimon."

" 'NOT APOCALYMON, APOCALYPSE!' " they all said.

" oh."

' well let's go!' said Butterflymon . ' let's stop the evil Lord of the Digimon!'

__

-At Apocalypse Tower-

' well this is it.' said Waspmon.

" wow you now your way around the digi-world good." Said Josh.

'that's because we Waspmon have good eyesight'

__

"-gasp- that is the weirdest thing I ever heard." Said Kim sarcastically.

"Let's go in so we can just defeat this stupid Lord and get back home." Said Josh

'Going somewhere ?' said a voice

" why are we hearing and seeing all these things, and this one is probably real dangerous to be at apocalamon tower." said Tim 

" ' NOT APOCALAMON, APOCALYPSE!' " they all shouted for the second time

( well that's stupid ) 
    
    
    " oh no." said Tim, who will be talking in this conversation.
    (please let me finish)
    "what do you want?"
    (I want a pizza and a soda and some ice cream and a soda…)
    "you said soda."
    (I want another!)
    "good bye."
    (fine, bye!)
    'that's gotta be the most pathetic thing I ever heard' said Dratmon. 'let's just go in.'
    as soon as they got in, a digimon called Swoopmon flew in.
    "let's see who this guy is" said Josh:
    Name: Swoopmon
    Special Attack: Swoop Flight
    Description: attacks from above, kills small digimon
    Level: Champion
    'oh no, you three guys are almost his size while I'm a little Shrimpmon.' said Dratmon.
    and with that he fainted.
    Is this the end to Dratmon?
    Find out next chapter of The Lord of the Digimon!
    TO BE CONTINUED……
    


	4. The chapter before the last chapter

Chapter 4

The Chapter Before the Last Chapter

Dratmon awoke to find the other digimon and Tim looking over him.

'what happened?' asked Dratmon.

'to put it simple, you passed out because that big birdie preyed on small digimon, but don't worry, we beat him up so we can pass through that big door over there' said Butterflymon. 'so let's go kick that lords butt!'

in the lord's room….

'aha!' said the lord. 'let's fight.'

Kim checked her digivice:

Name: Mameramon 

Special Attack: Mamera Blast 

Description: He's strong

Level: Mega-Ultimate

Freeze right there!

I wanna get through to the last chapter of the story so I'll just give u a brief description of what happened during the fight.

Mameramon sends out Bogramon but Waspmon beat him.

he sends out a Butterflymon clone and the real Butterflymon beats her. 

Same with Waspmon .

Now let's move to the final chapter…….

TO BE CONTINUED…….


	5. The last chapter

Authors last note: this is it.the last chapter in my digimon story.i know if ur sad that it's the last chapter but I'm goin to make a new story that I'll tell u about after the story.

The Last Chapter

The battle wasn't over yet..Dratmon was up against the lord.Mameramon was so strong that something happened to Dratmon and to every one else.soon Dratmon,Psycomon,Waspmon,and Butterflymon became different forms.

P.s. in digivolution parts of my story I put in the digimon name and than a colon to signal there talking.

Dratmon:Dratmon digivolve to Vikeramon.

Psycomon:Psycomon digivolve to Crystalmon.

Butterflymon:Butterflymon digivolve to Queendramon

Waspmon:Waspmon digivolve to Hornetmon. 

Even those digimon needed to join together.so they all Bibermerged to a mega-mega digimon.

Dratmon:Dratmon.

Butterflymon:Butterflymon.

Waspmon:Waspmon.

Psycomon:Psycomon.

''''Bibermerge to MegaMataramon!

Soon a flash of light came and the lord was deafeated,the kids were home,and every one had a digimon!

The end!

Sorry!I'm not tellin ya bout The Digital Bowl.Te-He-He. 

\ /

^


	6. The last chapter

Authors last note: this is it.the last chapter in my digimon story.i know if ur sad that it's the last chapter but I'm goin to make a new story that I'll tell u about after the story.

The Last Chapter

The battle wasn't over yet..Dratmon was up against the lord.Mameramon was so strong that something happened to Dratmon and to every one else.soon Dratmon,Psycomon,Waspmon,and Butterflymon became different forms.

P.s. in digivolution parts of my story I put in the digimon name and than a colon to signal there talking.

Dratmon:Dratmon digivolve to Vikeramon.

Psycomon:Psycomon digivolve to Crystalmon.

Butterflymon:Butterflymon digivolve to Queendramon

Waspmon:Waspmon digivolve to Hornetmon. 

Even those digimon needed to join together.so they all Bibermerged to a mega-mega digimon.

Dratmon:Dratmon.

Butterflymon:Butterflymon.

Waspmon:Waspmon.

Psycomon:Psycomon.

''''Bibermerge to MegaMataramon!

Soon a flash of light came and the lord was deafeated,the kids were home,and every one had a digimon!

The end!

Sorry!I'm not tellin ya bout The Digital Bowl.Te-He-He. 

\ /

^


End file.
